


Mismatched: Son Goten/Turles

by Anonymous



Series: Mismatched Series [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While deciding on which of Bulma’s inventions to hijack Goten mistakes a spaceship for a time machine, forcing him into a terrible face-to-face encounter with a belligerent Saiyan...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/gifts).



> As requested by one of my readers. I’m very sorry for taking so long, but here it finally is. I hope it fulfils everyone’s expectations (especially yours, AlphaLightBearer. And you owe me those + points...^^)  
> Oh, and by the way: I hope this is not too out of character but as the manga-reader that I am I have to admit that I only know Turles and Goten from DBZA.

I probably shouldn’t have toyed with Bulma’s new preliminary model of an Attack Ball, Goten caught himself reflecting on his prior actions as he stared at the darkening windows in front of him.   
Also he didn’t remember that these things ever shook like that or gave you the feeling of being stuck in an elevator that tried to move sideways.  
And were all those levers and pumps supposed to do _that_? Not to speak of the agitatedly glowing buttons in front of him...

Nevertheless Goten leaned back in the settee and watched as flashing lights shot across his vision. Stealing a spaceship wasn’t that much of a thrill.  
It was something Trunks and he did all the time – sneaking off into the secret lab, creeping past Bulma and hijacking whatever Space Pod she’d been piecing together.  
Of course, he had to admit, he’d never done it on his own before.   
But seriously, what was the worst that could happen?

 _You’re ending up on a planet where your ship gets eaten by a horde of dinosaurs_ , a small voice at the back of his mind suggested, _or your engines will fail in the midst of space, you’ll crash on a planet populated by primitive creatures which make you their new emperor... or sacrifice you to their barbaric Fire God...  
_ Goten rolled his eyes, scolding himself. _And you call yourself my voice of reason_ , he said to the aforesaid voice.  
_Well, it stands to reason, doesn’t it_? the voice remarked. Goten wasn’t sure how the voice managed to snigger but it did so anyway, _Either way you’re the one imagining me. You’re not used to being on your own. You like having Trunks by your side. To hold your hand when you’re scared._

 _I’m not scared!_ snapped Goten and punched the air in front of him out of frustration as realization dawned that he couldn’t clobber his inner voice.

Goten held onto the settee for support as the Space Pod rumbled and jolted beneath his feet. The air was getting thicker and it felt as something was trying to suck the breath out of his lungs.   
_We’re going to crash!,_ Goten heard the meek shriek from his voice of reason before it darted for cover underneath his rational side and his sanity.

As Goten took a look at the window he came to the conclusion that in a way he already had crashed into something. But somehow he’d managed to soft-land _inside_ a spaceship almost unscathed and without the expected hole gaping in a wall.   
He quickly stepped outside as the hatch opened and observed his new surrounding thoughtfully.   
It was definitely a spaceship and judging by the star-speckled darkness televised via a giant monitor it was currently in orbit.   
Goten drew nearer towards the huge control panel, regarding it closely.  
He’d seen a lot of them before, back at Bulma’s lab, although usually they were blown to pieces or would do so whenever she tried to boot them up.  
But this one was different. It seemed... outdated. It definitely looked alien to him but it wasn’t what he had expected. Curiously enough it reminded him of Vegeta’s old Saiyan Pod. Only on a larger scale.   
And why couldn’t he get rid of the nagging feeling that there was someone standing right behind him?   
_That’s not a feeling, that’s called presentiment of danger_ , Goten’s voice of reason ventured, _and by the way you literally feel that there’s a Saiyan standing right behind you, right?_

“What’s that?”

Goten turned, staring a rather composed looking Saiyan in the face.   
Yes, he was definitely a Saiyan, wearing that ridiculous armour he’d seen before at Vegeta’s secret hideout. According to Trunks he only wore it on special occasions, like when he was in one of his self-glorifying moods or feeling out of shape. Though it sometimes ended up in Bulma’s bedroom when the both of them were feeling extremely kinky...

“An intruder? How come you came past my men unharmed?” the Saiyan said, cracking a menacing smile. To Goten’s surprise he found himself backing away as he approached, staring unbelievingly at his shock of black hair.   
“Well,” the Saiyan was by his side in the blink of an eye, one strong hand wrapped around his wrist and squeezing it hard, “You won’t stay _untouched_ for long, I can promise you that.”  
“You look like my father,” Goten blurted out as he tried to retreat backwards but found himself pressed flat against the control panel.   
“Is that so?” the Saiyan smirked before smashing Goten’s back into the control panel and pinning him down with his knees, “And in case you want to scream anything apart from ‘Help’ or ‘Argh’ while I slowly crush every bone in your body I might as well tell you my name. Turles.”

“My name is Goten,” Goten snarled after Turles had hurled him onto the ground, smashing his head against the solid floor, “And I don’t care whether you scream when I tear you in half.”   
“You really think you can compete with a true Saiyan warrior?” Turles laughed as he smashed Goten through a nearby pillar.   
Goten eyes snapped shut as he concentrated. He felt pure pugnacity raging through his veins and washing over his mind as he blocked Turles’ attacks without having to open his eyes.  
In one swift movement he’d pinned the so-called Saiyan warrior down on the floor, battering his chest until the first cracks in his armour became visible.

Turles managed to kick him aside before getting into a kneeling position, panting and spitting blood.   
“Damn brat must have broken my scouter,” he growled while tossing the otherwise handy tool away.

He hadn’t noticed Goten sneaking up behind him and even as he finally sensed him it was already too late.  
Goten got hold of his arms and smashed Turles’ head into the ground, grunting and growling into his ear.   
The advantages of a young body, as Son Goku had pointed out, were the fast recovery from injuries and sheer unlimited stamina.  
The disadvantage of being both half-Saiyan and sixteen were getting a boner at every given opportunity.

So Goten merely followed his instincts as he stripped off Turles’ clothes before grabbing his tail and pulling it upwards before thrusting against his buttocks.  
He paid no attention to the spitted curses and muffled howls as he pumped his hips against the writhing skin underneath.  
Somehow dominating a bigger body was even more of a turn-on than expected.

Goten raked his nails over Turles’ now bare back before his hands became entangled in his hair. He panted and wheezed while pulling the Saiyan’s head into the nape of his neck. Goten held his breath while squeezing into the tight ass, thereby eliciting a cry of anguish from the conquered body beneath him.

He pushed and poked, desperately trying to slip deeper into Turles while drilling through his body. Goten felt the muscles underneath him straining, though they seemed to relax a bit as he drove Turles’ head repeatedly into the cold floor.  
Goten groaned impatiently, unintentionally dusting the ground with Turles’ body as he pushed his unresisting limbs around, trying to unclench his warm anal cavity which, he felt, was painfully stretching around his cock.  
Eventually the blood and pre-cum made the intrusion slicker and much more enjoyable for Goten.  
He picked up the pace, his chest heaving against Turles’ slowly bruising skin. He felt his throbbing cock twitching and jerking of its own volition as he ploughed Turles mercilessly, their sweat mixing whenever their heated bodies collided.

Goten felt that he was close, his mind going into overdrive at the feeling of the still resisting body underneath, desperately trying to escape his forceful penetration, and the unbearable pressure building up inside of him.   
A few fast and uncontrolled thrust followed and Goten almost toppled over, biting down hard on Turles shoulder as he ejaculated inside of him. He sank his teeth into the breaking skin until they drew blood before gladly lapping at the salty sweat bedabbling his lips.

Goten got up before staggering unsteadily towards his Attack Ball.   
His mind still drowning in the hot bliss of climax he collapsed onto the settee, though with his pants still at knee-level he proved that, just like his father, he had not a spark of decency in him.  
The hatch had closed on its own and as the spaceship rumbled and jolted into action Goten relaxed on the settee, completely exhausted and too tired to even move a muscle.

Turles lifted his head slowly. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched the strange ball-shaped object disappear.  
He straightened up before scraping together what was left of his clothes and armour.  
A quick shower, he told himself while closing his eyes and trying to find what was left of his dignity, a new set of armour and then he would NEVER EVER think about it again.


End file.
